Navidad mafiosa
by Marii-Se
Summary: Mal título mal resumen xD Que pasen todos Feliz Navidad! :D 2795


**Bueno este fic es para que no me extrañen y es que no escribiré hasta enero un beso**

_**KHR no es mio es de amano

* * *

**_

Todo se veía hermoso. Las paredes llenas de bellas guirnaldas, flores y estrellas. El dorado, el verde, el plata, el rojo, todo era una combinación de colores navideños que danzaban con la iluminación del gran salón de la mansión Vongola. No era para menos, la navidad era una época muy importante para la familia; además era el momento perfecto de presentar al Décimo jefe ante la sociedad mafiosa, el sería el nuevo líder de Vongola por lo que desde ya, debería a aprender a familiarizarse en ese ambiente.

Pero en ese momento lo que menos se veía allí era la presencia del joven líder. Eso ya estaba preocupando a Kyoko. Hermosa en su vestido corto, con un volado en la falda y ceñido al cuerpo, color carmesí, caminaba entre la gente buscando a su novio, que luego de un rato empezada la fiesta había desaparecido.

Pasó al frente del gran árbol de navidad, llegaba casi hasta el techo y era inmenso. Cada detalle había sido tomado en cuenta. Lleno de colores, luces y brillo, era lo que más resaltaba de ese enorme lugar.

Siguió caminando y buscando, y salió del salón. En las habitaciones adyacentes había más gente charlando y bebiendo, acomodadas en elegantes sillones de terciopelo rojo y madera italiana. Continúo pasando de sala en sala y llego a una donde estaban algunas personas pero también todos sus amigos.

Sentados en el centro estaban su hermano, bien vestido, hablando, escandalosamente, con su mejor amiga Hana, quien llevaba un vestido negro de hombros descubiertos y manga larga. Por su expresión, se veía aburrida mientras Ryohei hablaba sin parar.

—Y entonces el vaquero corre de forma extrema sobre el ladrón y…y…—Estaba nervioso. Hana solo suspiro y lo tomo del brazo.

—Vamos Ryohei-san, bailemos—dijo sonriente. Quería al muchacho pero había un punto en que no podía soportar sus locuras. Él solo asintió todo sonrojado, y se fueron a la pista con los demás que bailaban al son de la orquesta que tocaban en una esquina.

Kyoko sonrió complacida por la suerte de su hermano y su mejor amiga. Paso la mirada otra vez y se encontró con algo extraño, era Gokudera, también en traje pero estaba agachado debajo de una mesa moviéndose un poco.

—Vamos, Uri sal…ah…de ahí— decía con la voz ahogada por el interior del lugar—ah, no me arañes… !No!.. !Uri!.. !Eso duele! —y se empezó a mover frenéticamente. Atrás de él estaba su amiga Haru, muy linda en su vestido azul turquesa con el pelo suelto adornado con un cintillo con una rosa blanca; suspiraba algo avergonzada por lo que hacía el Guardian.

—Gokudera-san, bebería dejarlo así. Uri-chan saldrá cuando él quiera—

—¡No! Tiene que aprender a obedecerme, quiéralo o no…¡ahhh..Duele! —

—Hahi, No creo que lo quiera—dijo Haru mientras una gota rodaba por su cara—sal de ahí Gokudera-san—

—Ya…Ya casi…!Lo tengo!— y salió de una con el gato agarrado de una pata trasera, pero este lo araño otra vez, haciendo que lo soltara para luego escapar dentro de la multitud—demonios—

—¡Hahi! ¿No lo iras a perseguir? —

—Claro que si mujer! — dijo dispuesto a correr

—Hayato— esa voz lo petrifico en el acto—Hayato compórtate—

—Her-Hermana— y se fue para atrás con un intenso dolor de estomago. Haru logro atraparlo y puso su cabeza en su regazo.

—¿Hahi, Gokudera-san? — dijo confundida

—Ahora sí se calmará— dijo Bianchi para luego voltearse y caminar, dejando a Haru golpeando suavemente las mejillas de Gokudera para ver si reaccionaba.

Kyoko estuvo a punto de ayudar a Haru, pero luego decidió que ella se podía encargar sola de él. No habían pasado mucho tiempo los dos juntos, así que era mejor dejarlos. Camino entre más gente y se encontró con Chrome, muy bonita en su vestido estilo bailarina, morado con azul marino. No estaba sola, I-pin estaba entre sus brazos muy enojada, y es que la había separado de pelear con Lambo, quien se encontraba llorando en la manos de Yamamoto, este sonreía divertido por la situación, sin notar que la guardiana no miraba directamente hacia él, muy sonrojada y apenada, los dos niños seguían amenazándose de manera infantil y como solo ellos lo hacían. Claro I-pin se quedo callada cuando Hibari muy galante paso al lado de ellos con una bebida en la mano, sin mirarlos y se fue a una silla muy lejos en una esquina.

Kyoko vio ese cuadro, tan cómico y extraño y al mismo tiempo tan cálido y familiar. Eran buenos lo momento en los que podían compartir de esa manera, todos felices a su manera, riendo o perdiendo la conciencia. La navidad se trataba de eso, amistad y amor, la dicha y la felicidad de regalar sonrisas y apoyo a la personas que quieres, descubrir sentimientos que ese día eran más intensos, aceptarse y disfrutar de la compañía de los otros. Todo eso hubiera sido perfecto sino fuera porque la persona con quien más quería estar ese día no estaba allí. Suspiro cansada, no podía recorrer la mansión entera. Tal vez debía esperar a que llegara, no podía estar ausente para siempre.

—Si lo estas buscando, el muy tonto salio hace unos minutos— dijo una voz conocida y se volteo para verle

—Reborn-kun—

—Se fue al tercer piso—le dijo el bebe—iría yo mismo a traerlo a patadas acá pero le prometí a Bianchi que bailaría con ella. Te lo dejaré a ti—

—Si, Reborn-kun—asintió—gracias— y luego fue hacía las escaleras. Subió al tercer piso como le habían dicho, ahora tenía que buscarlo en el extenso y algo oscuro pasillo. Dio unos cuantos pasos cuándo desde una sombra salio un motita de pelo naranja hacia sus brazos y se acurrucaba con ternura a su pecho—Nuts-chan, ¿de donde saliste?— dijo acariciándolo, haciendo que este ronroneara suavemente—¿No estabas con Tsuna-kun?—El pequeño león maulló en señal de afirmación—¡ muéstrame!— le pidió soltándolo y este corrió hasta el final del pasillo y cruzo a la derecha. Ella lo siguió y se encontró con una puerta de cristal abierta adornada con una cortina roja. La movió y salió a un pequeño balcón, la brisa nocturna invadió su cuerpo y las estrellas iluminaron mejor su vista.

Nuts corrió por el piso hasta subirse en el barandal de piedra, justo al lado del chico que buscaba tanto la rubia. Tenía ambos brazo cruzados apoyados en la roca y su cabeza sobre ellos con la mirada perdida. Ella sonrió con ternura al encontrarle.

—Con que aquí estabas—

—Kyoko-chan— dijo incorporándose y luego puso esa misma mirada melancólica—Sí, quería pensar un rato lejos—ella se acerco hasta colocarse a su lado a apoyo sus manos en la baranda— perdón si te preocupe—

—no, todo esta bien. Los demás se están divirtiendo allá...y... me preguntaba por qué no hacías lo mismo—Tsuna bajo la mirada. Nuts puso ojos suplicantes entretanto empujaba la mano de su dueño, este sonrió y lo acarició—¿Hay...algo que te preocupe?— se hizo una pausa y luego respondió.

— es todo esto— dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano—toda esa gente, ellos esperan grandes cosas de mi...y..yo no creo ser todo eso. Reborn dice que debo estar preparado, pero ¿qué tal si nunca lo estoy? decepcionaría al noveno y a esa gente. Yo solo...ahs...lo siento te estoy molestando con todo esto y es navidad—Kyoko negó.

—no tienes por qué disculparte, me alegra que compartas eso conmigo, y no creo que vallas a decepcionar a nadie. Reborn-kun te aprecia mucho y eres importante para él, igualmente pasa con el señor, parece una persona muy amable y comprensiva. Y, sobretodo, nosotros estaremos apoyándote pasa lo que pase y elijas lo que elijas, te seguiremos aún si tu no nos dejas—Kyoko miro su mano y puso la suya sobre esta—significas mucho para todos...y para mí— y sus ojos se encontraron. Él le sonrió y paso su mano por su mejilla. En eso Nuts salto entre los dos—jajaja también lo eres para Nuts-chan—

—jajaja si tienes razón— concordó y su mascota le lamió la cara. Kyoko le movió el pelo de la frente con cariño—!ah! Casi se me olvida— dijo poniendo a nuts en la baranda y metiendo la mano en su bolsillo, de allí sacó una pequeña cadena dorada con un dije en forma de "K"—se que es muy pronto, pero tenía ganas de dártelo ahora—

—Es muy bonito Tsuna-kun— dijo maravillada y se volteo para que se lo colocara. Cuando paso el collar encima tomo el dije viéndolo mejor.

—Feliz Navidad, Kyoko-chan— dijo cuando termino y puso sus manos en sus hombros.

—Feliz Navidad—

Al cabo de unos minutos bajaron con todos los demás.

—Al fin te veo, Tsuna— dijo Reborn cuando llegaron

—Es hora de abrir los regalos, Décimo—

—Hahi, Sí Regalos—

—!Lambo-san quiere un millon de regalos¡—

—¡I-pin también!—

—jajajaj ¡hay regalos para todos!—anunció Yamamoto— También para ti—dijo a Chrome a su lado. Esta se sorprendió.

—Gr-gracias—susurro con la mirada baja

—Todos abramos regalos ¡al extremo!—

Entre risas, se hizo un intercambio de obsequios. El noveno había preparado todo para que cada uno tuviera su presente esa noche. Luego fueron a bailar. Kyoko y Haru tuvieron el tan esperado baile navideño que querían con sus novios. Fuuta, Lambo e I-pin improvisaron una ronda grupal muy animada y Yamamoto sorprendió a todos invitando a la pista a Chrome, incluso Hibari bailo una pieza con ella.

Paso un rato, y la música se detuvo. Los presentes voltearon al escenario y estaba el noveno con una copa en la mano.

—Queridos invitados, gracias a todos por venir esta noche tan importante y por compartir la festividad con nosotros. En nombre de la familia Vongola quisiera hacer un brindis por un año lleno de éxitos y pocas bajas de puestos—bromeó— y claro a la salud de Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, el Décimo y próximo jefe de Vongola—

—¡Salud!—exclamaron todos a medida que alzaban sus copas y con un Tsuna algo apenado, pero feliz.

—Bueno—continuo el noveno—como es tradición en la familia, es hora de la colocación de la estrella Vongola navideña—en ese instante un hombre apareció con un pequeño cojín donde esta una hermosa estrella dorada, resplandeciente de escarcha, y con el escudo de Vongola grabado en el centro—Si no es mucha molestia, Tsunayoshi-kun ¿podrías venir acá y ser el voluntario de esta noche?—

—¿Qué, yo?— dijo Tsuna sorprendido

—que gran honor, décimo—

—Sin duda un honor, Tsuna— dijo reborn— Tsuna miro dudoso, pero no podía decir que no. Camino despacio, a su paso la gente se apartaba. Sentía todas sus miradas sobre él. Llegó y le dio un sonrisa al novena contestándole la que él le daba. Tomo el adorno en sus manos, era algo pesado, lo miro un rato y luego miro el árbol confundido.

—¿Y-y qué se supone q-qué tengo que hacer?— preguntó temeroso de la respuesta

— vas a bailar con ella en la cabeza Dame-Tsuna— regaño Reborn— por supuesto que ponerla en la punta del árbol—

—!Pero es muy alto!—

—Tranquilo Tsunayoshi-kun, te trajimos una escalera— y de la nada unos hombres salieron con una enorme escalera y pusieron junto al árbol. Tsuna seguía sin querer hacerlo mirando dudoso la escalera

— ¿y esto es necesario?—

—Por supuesto que sí, es lo más importante—

—!Animo, Tsuna-san!—

—Tsuna-kun, esfuérzate—

—!adelante, Tsuna!

—!Al extremo, Sawada!—

—Vamos, Décimo—

Sus amigos estaban apoyándolo, el noveno le sonreía, la gente lo miraba y Reborn ya había sacado su pistola, con todo eso nadie podía decir que no. Tomo impulso y empezó a subir la escalera. A medida que lo hacía sentía como esta se tambaleaba un poco, cada vez más. Al llegar al final casi se cae de la impresión—_Es más alto de lo que pensé—_y se aferró fuerte.

—Acabemos con esto— dijo y puso la estrella de una en la punta. Al instante sus brillo aumente haciendo que se cubriera de el. Una exclamación inundó el lugar. Todo ese resplandor se extendió por todo el árbol y por todos los demás adornos.

—Magic— dijo Haru. Una ola de aplausos se oyo por todas partes. Tsuna bajo rápidamente, emocionado por lo que acababa de ver.

—bien hecho, Tsunayoshi-kun— dijo el noveno.

— la verdad no se lo que hice— dijo Tsuna sin parar de sonreír. Se fue con sus amigos, quienes lo felicitaron y alabaron-bueno solo Gokudera-La fiesta siguió y Kyoko se lo llevo lejos a donde estaba el comedor.

— ¿y que piensas? ¿sigues creyendo que no estas listo?—

—un poco— admitió— pero también se que pase lo que todos estarán allí para mi—

— sí, así es—Tsuna le sonrió, y luego miro arriba y distinguió algo

—oye ¿eso no es muérdago?—

—si, así es— y abrazó a Tsuna acercándolo para juntas sus labios en un profundo beso.

La mejor navidad de todas.

* * *

**FELIZ NAVIDAD! :D Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO**


End file.
